A Little Bit Of Taang
by immortalGoldfish
Summary: the gaang are that group of kids that are always partying and drinking in college, but when Toph finds out that shes pregnant, she and her boyfriend aang keep a blog of her dreaded nine months,
1. Chapter 1

Toph didn't dream. Being blind she didn't have dreams. She daydreamed about what dreaming must be like, but it wasn't the same thing. She was usually a deep sleeper, but something woke her up, something that frightened her. She clung desperately to the soft cotton cloth under her hand, and felt him there.

"Did I wake you?" Aang asked. Toph looked up at him but saw nothing, as usual.

" I don't know," she said. She could feel him smile smugly at her " what?"

"You're so beautiful," he said

" So what?" she said indifferently, though her stomach fluttered happily and she could feel her cheeks flush. _Curse my girlish hormones_. She thought Aang leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You're as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside." and Toph could tell he meant it.

" What happened last night?" Toph asked

" If only I knew" Aang chuckled, but they both remembered. If Poppy and Lao found out, Toph would never leave her house again. If Gyatso found out, Aang would be grounded for the rest of his life. Even if their parents and guardians didn't find out there were consequences. They were both hung-over; Aang was better at hiding it from Toph. There was the concern too; what if Toph got pregnant because of their erratic behavior, then they both would definitely be in trouble. But all the young couple worried about, was now, their love, and how to get rid of their sick stomachs and pounding heads.

"Kiss Me," Toph whispered, and Aang brought his soft lips to hers.

**My first Upload! So excited. just a little something i thought of after being inspired by a pic on my computer from devaintart. link .com/?q=kathytachan&order=9&offset=24#/d16or2f just copy and paste or whatever if you want to see it. FYI Toph and Aang are between the ages of 17 and 19 here, so their in high school or college not like junior high. I have bigger and better stuff on the way this is just something to fill my empty page! :D hope you enjoyed and please reveiw.**

**(Constructive critism please. i don't want " it was good" or "it was bad". i hate that. tell me what i did right or wrong so i can fix it)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aang lay on Toph's bed examining the foreign brail textbook, while his girlfriend was in the bathroom. He started to worry, what was taking her so long, she had been in there for nearly ten minutes, and he began to wonder if she had her period. Toph walked into the room carrying what looked like a digital thermometer of some sort.

"Aang," she said her voice unusually nervous as she held the device out to him " can you tell me what it says?" Aang put down the textbook and reached out to grab it.

" This…this is a pregnancy test" he said surprised

" I know that," Toph said " just tell me what it says" Aang caught his breath as he looked at the screen to see a tiny, pink, plus sign.

" Oh shit" Aang muttered. Toph shook her head in disbelief.

" No," she said, " this can't be happening!"

" This…" Aang said trying to reassure her " this doesn't mean you are pregnant, it's just a first response, you can't know for sure until you see a doctor"

" Oh" Toph said sarcastically " yeah like my parents would love me to walk up to them and say, 'yeah I had sex with my boyfriend a few weeks ago, and guess what? You guys might be grandparents! Isn't that great?' if you think that that conversation would go well, then you obviously don't know my parents"

" Who said they had to know?" Aang asked micheivously.

**What's this? Toph is preggers? That last chapter backfired a little bit didn't it. Again I looooooove taang. Cutest avatar couple ever! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

April 4, 2011

Toph's Post

So here's the deal. I am pregnant. Also this morning, Aang told my parents that he was taking me to breakfast, when he was actually taking me to a doctor. He says I'm probably pregnant too. So guess what Aang and I got to do this afternoon, tell my parents. And you know what the best part is? I'm grounded for life! Isn't that great? (For all you idiots out there that are completely mental, I AM USING SARCASM! LEARN IT!) I know some of you who may be reading this online diary (Who in their damned right mind would make an online diary for everyone to read) is wondering so did your parents make you break up? First of all it's my freaking life so you don't need to freaking know! Okay then, if you are wondering that, the answer is yes and no. At first they are like " get the hell out of our house and if you dare look at our daughter again, you will spend the rest of your miserable life in a motorized wheelchair! They were thrilled about it, can't you tell? Then I started crying, being the weak little…child I am. Okay if you know me, whom you should, you should know that I am defiantly not weak, but I was so heartbroken that I couldn't "see", so to speak, Aang ever again, I just burst into tears. I freaking love my boyfriend. My parents couldn't stand seeing me crying, so they gave us restrictions. Aang could only be with me alone anytime in the day from eight to eight. So we could go out to dinner and bowling, we are not the fancy dating type, but when Aang drops me home, he can't come inside with me. So now we're on a plane back to Milwaukee. I think I forgot to mention that my Parents are freaking loaded and live in Beverly Hills, and that Aang and I go to Marquette University

[Go Golden Eagles!]

Shut Up Aang!

Okay sorry about that. Let me explain how this works. I am freaking blind! So I cannot see the computer. So my parents got me a special computer for people who are physically disabled (I'm blind not physically retarded!) where you can talk into this little mic…_tho tho tho_… and if you talk very clearly it can pick up the words you are saying. But you have to annunciate everything. Last year I was doing a report on Tuesdays With Morrie. The day we got the report's back my teacher called me up and said.

" Toph, why does your report say it was by bitch aluminum"

It was a total face palm for me. Let me now explain my purpose for even being on this sight. So I already mentioned that my boyfriend Twinkle toes here knocked me up. Thank you Aang.

[Sorry, but it was your fault too.]

What was that?

[Nothing]

Good, so my parents thought it would be healthy for me to have a day-by-day journal for me to keep going. I'll talk about the shizz I'm going through and what not. Then Twinkles will take over when I'm done and share is little girly thoughts. What was that?

Ow

Yeah I thought so

Where was I?

Girly thoughts

Oh yes, thank you Aang. That way my parents can keep track of me or some crap like that. So now Imna hand the keys over to Aang. Peace bitches!

Aang's Post

Yeah, well Toph has basically said everything, and now thanks to her I have a big welting bruise on my arm.

That's what you get for having baby skin.

FYI I was too lazy to turn off the mic setting. So I'm going to describe all of our friends to you cuz you're most likely going to hear about them later in this blog.

First there's Toph. She's beautiful, feisty, and energetic. Don't let her blindness deceive you, because she's sightless and deadly. Green and red look great on her, just not together. She has overgrown bangs that grow over her face. She's eighteen and is four – foot – five.

[Yeah, I'm a midget.]

It's my blog time now.

[You interrupted mine.]

As I was saying she's the toughest, and most beautiful girl I have ever met, hence the name Toph. She is overly independent because of her blindness, and if you offer her help, she'll give you hell saying, " I can take care of myself, by myself!". Then the rest of our gang, spelled with two As to emphasize my name (awwwwww riiiiiiiiite) would be like "Okay, Jesus Toph, stop being such a jerk"

Then theirs me, the handsome, amazing

[Light - footed, wimpy boyfriend of the great Toph Bei Fong]

Shut. Up. Anyway there's me who, like Toph, is undecided about my degree. I want to get a tattoo, though my foster father Gyatso wouldn't let me even though I am eighteen. My parents died when I was really little. My dad died of a stroke, my mom died of cancer. I am the heart and soul of our group of friends and I am a pacifist, as opposed to Toph, who gives people death threats every two minutes.

Then there's Zuko, who is like this emo sort of badass chick magnet. He has this really gruesome scar on the left side of his face. His dad owns a firecracker business. A few years ago he and his insane sister Azula were at bring your kid to work day and a firework accidentally went off. It exploded right in font of Zuko, and he had to be rushed to the emergency room, thus, the scar. He's usually really crabby and moody, some idiots (cough Ty cough Lee cough) take it personally, but really it's his personality. His major is politics.

Katara is Zuko's girlfriend, the captain of the Marquette swim team, and is my former crush. (By the way, it only lasted three hours, then I met Toph).

[Wow, Aang, you really wasted three hours of your life over her.]

Can you please Shut! Up! She's of some sort of Native American background. There's not much else I can say about her with out Toph abusing me. Ow!

Then there's Sokka, Katara's brother, and my best friend. He is a total moron and sucks ass at Call of Duty. Toph, who is blind, is better than him. He has his moments, when he comes up with something really ingenious and we're like WTH? where he has spouts of intelligence. He's basically a sarcastic, hilarious, carnivore.

Sokka's girlfriend Yue died last year in a car accident, and even though he's dating a black belt in Kung Fu, Suki, he never got over the death of his first love.

Then there Appa and Momo, my pets. Appa's a really big furry husky mix, and Momo is some Persian cat mix. ( they are both shelter animals).

Well that's all I got people! Adios! Aloha! Au Revior!

[Get the Hell off of this Damn Blog!]

Bye! :)

[:(]

haha has a beard

[ you have a beard, me]

…

I have to admit, I was inspired my ImmortalSymphony's Stupidity at Its Finest and Let's pretend this didn't happen. if you haven't read them, i recommend you do. so some thoughts by the one and only Toph and Aang. I'm not going to post these everyday, maybe every week, but i just had to get the idea out. I decided again that if i was going to have them in college, to do a college that i know well, the one my bro goes to :D anyway. hope you enjoyed and review and as ImmortalSymphony says " Be Brutal"


	4. Chapter 4

Toph's blog 2

So I haven't posted in a long time because, well I'm in collage. If you haven't expierianced college, then let me tell you, is freaking hard work. We get huge exams like every other day andhave like six hours of homework. But now I'm on Easter break ( yes EASTER break, it's a Jesuit college.) I didn't want to go back to California so I'm at Aang's house for the weekend. Thing is, Marquette is shut down for the entire weekend. The dorm rooms closed. So we cant even stay at school if we were total nerds and wanted to.

Holy crap I haven't bashed on Aang all day! This is a really off day for me. anyway I'm at Aang's house alone. Aang and Gyatso went fishing. I know! Who goes fishing anymore! Anyway, I am defiantly pregnant, and I haven't told Aang because I'm thinking about getting an abortion.

I know what you are thinking, I am a bad person, but I don't freaking care what you think. It's my body, I can freaking do whatever I want with it.

Anyway, Aang lives in Buffalo, New York and I'm looking out the window ( I think)

I'm bored so… TOPH OUT!

Aang's blog

I'm thinking about getting a tattoo. I mean really thinking about it. I don't care what Gyatso says anymore. If I want a tattoo, I will get a tattoo.

Holy Christ what am I saying? I think Toph is wearing off on me. Speaking of Toph, I don't think she realizes that I can read what she wrote, and now I'm really pissed. First off, if you don't want the baby, THAN GIVE IT UP FOR ADOPTION! Don't get an abortion! As you can tell, I am pro life! Give the kid a chance to live! It's my kid too!

So yeah im really, really pissed off.

Good news is that the Sabers are in the Stanly Cup. But that's about it

Where the hell is my optimism? I'm in one of my bad moods, and when I have one of those rare moments, you don't want to be around me.

More bad news, Gyatso caught three fairly big fish today, and I caught nothing. NADA!

Anyway…

Well leave me alone.

I'm not even going to look at Toph, and being as stubborn as she is, she's not going to want to negociate.

Pff.. bitch

**what can i say... couples fight. but i'm taking aang's side here. **

**intensity and drama!**

**anyway i'll post another soon, like in ten minutes lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Toph's blog 3

Whoa! Shit! The weirdest thing happened today. First off, I'm super pissed at Aang, cuz it's his fault I'm still pregnant. Crap, it's fault I'm pregnant in the first place.

[Your fault too]

Shut up Katara! You aren't helping!

[Well…]

FYI, Katara and Sokka live in Toronto, Ontario, and came down to Buffalo last night so they could fly out to Milwaukee

So this is what happened. I almost had a knife at Katara's throat and forced her to drive me to the abortion office, or whatever the hell it's called. I was getting into the car, and apparently Katara text Zuko, who text Aang, telling them where I was going.

Thanks Kat.

[No problem!]

I was being sarcastic dumbass.

[I live with Sokka dumbass]

(Sticks tongue out) screw that (sticks finger up). As I was saying, Aang was basically on his knees begging me not to go. I told him it was _my _body and _my_ child, and I could do whatever I want with it. He told me it was his child too and he said, these were his exact words, " give the kid a chance to live Toph! The kid's a person too! Do you really want to murder this child before he or she could live? This kid could one day be great! Think about it this way, what if Obama got aborted, J.K Rowling…" a side note: Aang is the biggest Harry Potter Fanatic I know " Diana of Wales, Jesus! Can you imagine what would have happened"

then I said " hmm maybe our federal budget would be lower, maybe there won't be any religious wars, maybe Diana's husband might have married that woman he was with now. And maybe their won't be Harry Potter fandom wars! Think about it this way, what if Hitler got aborted, than maybe all those people might not have died"

then I heard him say that maybe he wouldn't exist. And he told me that his great grandfather met his great grandmother while he was serving in Poland.

Then…then…I said something I regret. Then I said " then maybe I wouldn't be pregnant, and we wouldn't have this problem.

[ maybe you're pissed at yourself, not Aang}

Shut the hell up Kat! So then when we got there, they were about to take the needle, or whatever the hell it was to my stomach, and I was thinking about what Aang said. This kid could change the world! I screamed "STOP! STOP! I WON"T LET YOU HURT MY BABY!" then I stood up, pushed her out of the way, grabbed Katara and ran the hell out of there. I haven't talked to Aang yet, but I'm probably going to give him or her up for adoption.

Aang, if you're reading this, which I hope you are, I'm sorry about what I said. I love you, and I want you to help me through this. I don't want to do it alone.

Aang

No comments. :(

**Whoa Drama! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

God I feel stupid. i forgot to post this lol. two chapters today. sorry it took so long, You would think that since school is coming to an end, our teachers would go easy on us right. i guess they're trying to load us with as much homework as

* * *

><p>Toph's blog 3<p>

Aang please! Talk to me. the past few days I've been balling my eyes out. I can't do this without you. I love you and I regret everything I said. please! I'm so scared and I need you back! Katara has been spending all of her free time with me.

{ and me}

shut up Zuko, You've done nothing to help

{ whatever}

rolls eyes

anyway, I want you back. I am so so so sorry for what I said.

{ I had a similar conversation with my uncle once}

[Zuko Not Helping!}

to be honest, I feel abandoned and lost and scared. You've been rejecting me. Did I mention that I'm depressed and nearly suicidle?

{ felt that way before…Ow! Shit Katara that actually hurt!}

[Pff! Wimp]

Well I am.

Please

Give me one more chance

Aang's blog

Sabers lost. I'm pissed.

Sokka calls it Aangst.

My reaction,

" Up your's you douche"

Sokka says "Moby Dick! It's funny cuz his name is Moby"

Sigh. That's my friends for you

* * *

><p>"Moby Dick! It;s Funny Because his name is moby" brought to you by the boys in my spanish class. sigh. immature, yet hilerious. so this is what happened. My teacher was blabbing on about something to do with grammer is spanish speaking, and she brought up moby dick. we all started cracking up and these two boys named Mark and Tanner came up with Sokka's little quote there.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Intense. These were all my assignments for this week. first yesterday i had a project due in social studies on WWII and we had to make a timeline, some sort of map, and right a report that was " only" Five to seven pages. then i have to write an outline on a book i not even halfway through yet for monday. and then tuesday i have to wrte a persuasive essay on animal testing of medicine and cosmetics. ( Dammit amy for taking the abortion topic! I'll get that ninja back ( Sneakyness + Asian = ninja) its a long story) anyway i'll post more asap

* * *

><p>Toph's Blog 4<p>

Toph

HAS NOT UPDATED

Aang

Oh. My. God.

First of all, it's the last day of school, but I can't focus at all.

Second, I can't focus because of this rumor I heard. Toph and I officially broke up, and to be honest I'm pretty upset about it now. Katara, Toph's roommate, told me that Toph mysteriously disappeared yesterday. She left behind everything. EVERYTHING! Especially a letter. It was typed up on her computer this is what it says:

This I a note for every one whom I love and whom I have loved ( Aang),

I'm Sorry okay. I'm Sorry for everything that I have said okay. I regret it. You are the best boyfriend that I have ever had, and even though you might be able to live without me, I can't live without you. I need you. I really regret what I said.

I guess whats going to happon is obvious. don't bother come and find me. I'll be gone by the time you do.

I'm Sorry

Goodbye

Toph.

It broke my heart reading it. Toph, If you're reading this… wait… nevermind. Anyway, Don't do this. I'll do anything. I want to be with you again. Please!

I love you


	8. Chapter 8

again super sorry i havent updated. i'm giving you guys a longish, angstless, humorfull chapter and FAQs!

enjoy.

* * *

><p>Toph's blog 5<p>

Long story short, Aang and I made up and now I'm crashing at Aang's for the summer and kicking Sokka's ass in Call of Duty every day. Life is good. Except I'm preggers so you know.

Aang

GUESS WHAT! I. Got. A. Freaking. Ass. Tattoo. It's a long blue arrow running from my left shoulder, across my back, and down my left arm to my hand.

Gyatso's reaction WTF YOU GOT A TATTOO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!

Toph's reaction YES! YOU FINALLY REBELLED AGAINST SOMETHING

Sokka's reaction DUUUUUDE NIIIIIIIIIICE!

Kat's reaction COOL!

Zuko's reaction (via facebook) SICK!

My reaction FIST PUMP FIST PUMP teach me how to dougie teach me teach me how to dougie. That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it. Man I love collage! And I love drinking! And I love women! Man I love collage! Now that we're men! I've changed my underwear! Now that were men I'm growing facial hair!

Yeah I love that movie. Toph says Patrick reminds her of me.

Thanks babe. I love being called a fat, stupid, starfish.

Toph's second blog of the day

Hey Aang, I had Kat read me your blog

Please, don't grow a beard…or a mustache. You're gonna look like Haru.

(How do I know what Haru looks like? It's complicated.)

But seriously people with mustaches scare me. They make me think of the murderer in the lovely bones. If you have a mustache I will know. My cousin and I used to be tight but then last summer he grew a mustache. He didn't even tell me. He just walked in our front door for a fourth of July party we were throwing and just said.

" Yo Toph what's the shizzle"

FYI he tries too hard to be cool. Just the tone of his voice I knew and I ran screaming up to my bedroom yelling, " how could you! HOW COULD YOU!"

And everyone else was like O_O WTF

Guess who my cousin is…

Yup! It's Haru.

Hey, Just wanted to let my beloved fangirls know that Toph and I decided to answer any questions you guys have for us. Please keep the questions teen rated. It is a teen rated blog. I will warn you any mature rated questions will not be answered… oh and Toph will hunt you down and "earthbend ( whatever that means) your brains out" make them funny!

-A

teehee ( yes i watch pretty little liars. it is a good show. but toph thinks it makes me look like a girl)

Dumbass

-Mrs. T


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry again. i forgot to upload this one lol. happens way too much. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Looks live we've got on asker for this blog… great… now I'm certain that at least one freaky stalker that I don't know follows this blog.<p>

Well anyway the question is thanks to to the courtesy of ZStar2010

" What names are you considering"

Toph: well I'm considering giving up the kid, but if I were to name it, It would be Aang Jr. if it were a boy, and Jasmine if it were a girl.

Aang: I haven't really considered names, so I'm with Toph ( I want my kid to be named after me XD)

* * *

><p>Toph's blog 6<p>

I hate the world. Especially Aang. I've spent the past week crouched over the toilet puking my guts out. I can't hold down anything! When I'm not blowing chunks into the porcelain toilet that's basically destroyed with my stomach junk, I'm sitting on the couch, having aang serving me chicken noodle soup by the gallon.

WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME NOT BEING ABLE TO HOLD DOWN ANYTHING!

Anyway, I'm going to be back at school on Monday so hopefully this will clear up.

Oh god…

I'm going to hand over the computer to Aang cuz I feel some chicken noodle mush coming back up.

See yah

Aangs blog

Ummm…. Hi!

{sound uncomprehensible}

sorry, toph just threw the computer at me, so I have no idea what to talk about.

Ummm, I got my textbooks today….

That's about it.

I switched over to the keyboard so I can tell youguys the real news.

DAMMIT KATARA YOU CAN"T READ HER THIS PART! MAKE SOMETHING UP! (that goes for anyone else, if you read her this I will hunt you down and keel you!)

I

AM

GOING  
>TO<br>PROPOSE  
>TO<br>TOPH  
>BEI FONG!<p>

Yup you read that right! I'm going to propose to her!

Though I don't know whether or not we're going to keep the baby, we have a lot to consider. I mean if we do keep the kid, either one of us have to drop out of school, or we have to hire a nanny or something to take care of him or her.

Though I'm leaving it completely up to her.

IF YOU TELL HER….

I

WILL  
>END<br>YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Aang is serious ( or not) haha <strong>

**keep on asking questions, you know you have them. dont be afraid to get personal**

**and to zstar2010, thanks for your question, toph's just messing with you**

**Toph: no i'm not!**

**lol**


	10. Chapter 10

Wonderful, we have a couple of stalkers

This question is from pudding510… great it's the Mario freak

Is Toph sad, mad, or happy about the baby? From her blog, I really can't

Tell...

Well, to be honest I have some mixed feelings. First I'm kind of pissed at Aang for impregnating me, though it's my fault too. I'm not really happy or sad about it. If anything, I'm kind of… scared. I mean from what I've heard giving birth sounds… painful… I mean trying to push a living thing out of your…. Never mind… but seriously it seems like extreme constipation…in other parts. I am a little excited too, Aang and I have been leaning toward keeping the kid, but fear goes with that too. Like what if we can't take care of the kid, or do something wrong and the kid ends up in jail. Like I said, I have mixed feelings about it.

Oh and before I forget, to ZStar2010, you try being pregnant and see how it feels. Not so great does it. Especially when people destroy the shreds of dignity you have left by spreading rumors that your boyfriend raped you. Yeah, I went there.

{Sorry about Toph, she's a bit… feisty}

Shut the hell up twinkle toes

Toph's blog 9

So today we were having the funniest conversation in the library,

{Wait you what?}

And guess what. I recorded the whole thing. So here it is

{No Toph don't!}

[(Katara) so then you double square a and multiply it by the square root of a b x y….

( Sokka) wucha talkin' bout williace.

(Aang) Shut the hell up! I'm trying to study

(Sokka) and I'm trying to listen to my ipod

(Aang) go back to our dorm then dumbass

(Zuko) I'm too sexy for my shirt

(Aang) dude, you graduated WTF are you doing back here

(Zuko) visiting Kat

(Sokka) paging doctor faggot

(Zuko) shut up ass wipe, no my fault you don't know what love is

(Sokka) I so do, I fell in love with two girls in my entire life...

(Toph) ha-ha yeah and one of them died because of you

(Katara) where are you going?

(Sokka) b…back to my d…dorm

(Aang) great Toph now you made him cry

(Toph) what it was his fault?

(Aang) we know, but we just… don't… talk about it

(Toph) I don't see why not

(Aang) suppose you were driving me home, and…

(Toph) no… no… Don't ever make me think that!

(Aang) exactly, I know Sokka might have had a few too many beers, but, just leave it. He knows its his fault.

(Toph) fine whatever]

Well it was funny at first when Zuko burst in singing too sexy for my shirt. I should have cut it off near the end. So if you're wondering what happened to Yue, here's the story

So about a year and a half ago, Sokka and Yue went to a big huge mega party blowout thing. They said it would be the party of the year. Sokka drank about five or six beers, we told him to stop around his second, but no, he wouldn't listen. Yue had a few, not as much as Sokka, much enough to impair her judgment. Sokka offered to give her a ride home, after talking nonsense about giant friendly mushrooms, circle birds, something about Yue being a moon spirit, and me being on fire, which I believed for a few minutes, and ran around screaming my head out until Aang stopped me. Well, Sokka and Yue left without us knowing. On the way home, Sokka lost control of the car, and drove it right off the highway onto another below. Sokka only got away with a broken leg. Yue broke her spine, and lost a lot of blood, she died in the hospital the next morning. Sokka narrowly escaped time in prison, and his dad had to pay a huge fine. Sokka's car was towed to the dumpster, and he nearly got kicked out of school. He's still grounded, and we don't talk about the accident because it's just too hard for him to think about. So now he's probably bawling his eyes out in his dorm. That's why Aang is in my dorm, but no harm done, I needed the company cuz Katara, my roommate, went on a date with Zuko, and they might not be back until morning (at least they'll remember to use protection)

So nothing else is really new, except I'm getting fat.

{No you're not, it's the baby growing inside you}

STFU.

You know, its kind of weird thinking that a little person is alive inside of me. Plus, it kicks… hard. It's pretty painful too. The good news is that I haven't had many… upset stomachs lately

{But you're moodier than a Zuko}

SHUT! UP!

{My point has been proven}

God, what will I do with you Aang?

Anyway, it's starting to get kind of hard to carry this thing around in my belly. I don't know if I've stressed this enough already, but I tiny. I'm an ity bitsy human being. And I skinny. Really skinny. So I'm a tiny, lightweight little person, and I have this huge bulge sticking out of my stomach.

Well anyway, I have an English exam tomorrow, so I have to study

Night

Aang

What should I be for Halloween?

A zombie

Batman

Edward Cullen

Jacob black (meaning that I walk around wearing jeans… only jeans)

Other

Your opinion

Toph's not dressing up. I'm trying to make her be something but I cant figure out what. Any suggestions?

**Come on you guys, you have to give me more questions, and they're fun to answer. **

**And sorry to pudding510 and ZStar2010, Aang and I are trying to keep Toph from ripping your faces off. Lol Preggers hormones, you know. **


	11. Chapter 11

comment from ZStar2010: Hey Toph, just so we're cool, I am glad you decided no to get the baby aborted. What you're doing is really brave, and I respect you that much for it. :-)

Why thank you, these stupid baby hormones get me worked up about nothing. lulz

Tophs blog 10

I Hate Aang.

He brought me trick or treating. He decided because of his tattoo, "awesome hair and abs" that he would dress up as Jacob Black. Seriously Aang? Jacob Black? Anyway, he dragged me along to go trick or treating with him. I didn't dress up because I didn't want to, and because I'm too small to fit into an adult costume, and they don't make maternal kids costumes….

{but that would be funny}

Yes, yes it would. Now that I think about it, we havn't had one blog where Aang didn't interrupt me.

{last June?}

oh, right. Back to what i was saying. Aang said then that i should go as my usual hormonal self... a big tough pregnant blind girl. No one ever suspected that it was real. You know what i love about halloween? When people leave out bowls of candy that says "take one". We're those kids who dump the entire bowl of candy into their pillow case candy bags

We also have some other big news to share. Aang, , Sokka, Katara,, Zuko, and their families are coming to my "house" (really a huge mansion) for thanks giving….

{this can't end well}

No, no it can't.

In other news, I got an A- on my English exam!

Well I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed.

Nighty Night!

Aang

Yo,

What's up.

God I should really man up. WHY THE HELL AM I AFRAID OF A LITTLE BLIND GIRL? Well, if you're wondering what that's all about, which you probably are, I haven't proposed. Hey quit yelling at me, it's a big, big decision. Anyway, I'm planning to propose to her over thanksgiving… oh God, Mr, Bei Fong is going to murder me….

Oh well, it'll be worth it.

I should get to sleep too, I'm wrecked

Good night.

* * *

><p>And by Aang, i mean ZStar2010, ( comment about going as her usual hormonal self. lolz<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, this question is from Sonic 47 - Why do u always start your blog with I hate Aang? I mean I know he got you pregnant but jeez woman.

To be honest, I don't know. I guess it's just because he gets on my nerves, but I honestly I love him to bits.

Tophs blog 11

Wow! Thanksgiving was… different. Well my dad was being a total ass to Aang because " he is the primary reason [his] little girl moved out".

Katara and Sokka's dad was pissed that he was missing the thanksgiving football game, and left the table to watch it on our flatscreen. Sokka joined him out of boredom

We found out the real reason Zuko lives on his own. His dad, Ozai threatened to kill him with his steak knife more than twice and called him a disgrace to their family name. Zuko and Azula started yelling at each other like crazy, and Azula ended up leaping across the table with a knife in hand, and got into a fist fight with Zuko. They probably would have ended up killing each other if their Uncle Iroh didn't pry them apart and place them in separate rooms. After that Ozai and Azula just left. Katara and Zuko disappeared sometime after the third course and before we ate dessert.

My dad started randomly yelling at Gyatso. So Aang and I decided just to go and hang out in my bedroom.

{just hang out}

Right. Well, let's just say we found out where Katara and Zuko went.

{ it wasn't a pleasant expieriance.}

anyway let's just say that we're not going back for Christmas.

{At least not all of us}

yeah, my parents get us some pretty awesome gifts.

Well, like I said, it was different to say the least.

{but incredibly awesome}

If that's what you enjoy Aang…(pervert)

{ hey that's not what I meant}

sure it wasn't

{ anyway Toph said pretty much everything so I'm going to be lazy and not write my part of the blog}

Lazy Ass.

Well, I've got to go. We're on the plane back to Millwakke and people are staring at us.

{ wait how do you know that?}

Its like my mustache sense I can just tell.

{… you're a freak}

And you're a dork.

{ …touché}


	13. Chapter 13

Okay a few things about this chapter before i begin. First of all, until yesterday, I wasn't going to post this one. it was just going to be put aside among all of my deleted forgotten ideas. But then yesterday i decided to post this one. Can you guess why? If you guessed in dedication to Ryan Dunn, then you guessed correct. Now if you are wondering " Who's Ryan Dunn and What happened to him?" He was on of the guys on The Show Jackass and He died in a car crash the other night.

now if you are wondering, "Durr What is Jackass?" then you have obviously been living under a rock. But for you poor unfortunate souls that don't know what it is, i guess you can say that its either about a bunch of stunt guys doing idiotic stuff, or idiots doing stunts.

Ryan Dunn was also a celebrity guest on Minute to Win It along with one of his co-stars. And if you don't know what minute to win it is, then you are obviously a very sad person. anyway once you read this chapter, you will see why i dedicated it to Mr. Ryan Dunn. Yes friends you have read that right, this is going to be a very entertaining chapter, and i was cracking up while writing it. :D

* * *

><p>Hey Aang here, so I see that some of you have some questions for me :D :D :D :D I 3 you guys :D.<p>

First question is from girlwhoplayswithfire (ha-ha your name somehow reminds me of Zuko, but I don't exactly know way….)

Where are you thinking for the honeymoon? Have you even decided or planned for IF she says yes?

Way ell, (cuz I had to) Toph and I have been thinking for sometime about going on a Mission Trip to Haiti, Africa, or Japan (you know cuz of the earthquake/tsunami earlier this year) but I can't afford it cuz I'm paying for my own college education with some help from Gyatso, Toph can't afford it either and her parents won't support us (believe me we've tried). So maybe well end up going on a road trip or something. I don't earn enough money working at Baskin Robin's. I haven't really planned anything incase she says no (Spirits forbid) or wants to wait for later.

Okay this next question is from ZStar2010

I know why you're afraid of a 'little blind girl'. Because that 'little blind girl' can kick your butt to the moon, call NASA to bring you back and do it all over again. But you should ask Mr. Bei Fong first. I know that sounds crazy, but, whatever.

Okay it's not exactly a question (or a very nice one…) but I'll take it. Well one that is true, she can and will kick my butt to the moon and do it as many times as she pleases. And secondly…ARE YOU CRAZY? ASK MR. BEI FONG FOR HER HAND IN MARRIAGE? I KNOW THAT'S THE PROPER WAY TO DO IT, BUT I WAS THINKING ABOUT MARRYING HER FIRST _THEN _TELL HIM. As for Mrs. Bei Fong, I've already talked to her and she agreed that it would be a very, very, bad Idea to tell Lao. No seriously, I'm like… Romeo and he's like…Capulet. He'll have me beheaded before I marry her. He almost had me arrested when I found out I impregnated her, and he spread vicious, untrue, rumors about me that completely destroyed my reputation. I am not going there again.

* * *

><p>Hello my gracious followers. It is I your supreme master of the universe, Melon – Lord Toph Bei Fong. I think I may have spent too much time in the same room as Zuko's family last weekend. Anyway this question (as with every other one we get) is from ZStar2010 (stalker)<p>

How Far is Toph along at this point?

Um, it's November…

{30th}

Thank you, Aang. I was impregnated back around the beginning of April, that's the fourth month. 4+9= 13, and the baby is due in January, so I have two months left and I'm seven months pregnant.

* * *

><p>Toph's blog (insert number here)<p>

I've lost track of how many blogs I've gone through. For sheer entertainment Aang and I went through all of our blogs and I realized that I got the blog numbers mixed up. Well, I don't feel like doing the math, cuz its all visual. Anyway, I can barely hold myself up, so we rented a wheel chair.

Which lead to the dumbass thing Aang did today. It also brought around my doubts that if we kept the baby, that we'd be able to keep it alive. So Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and I came up with a really fun game. So someone would stand behind my wheelchair, while I sit on the part you sit in, and they would grab the handles and just run, then when they reach a designated mark, they would jump on the back and see who can go the farthest.

So today we were playing that game, and it was Aang's turn to go well he missed the wheelchair when he tried to jump on, and he fell flat on his face. So I thought that he was on and I started screaming, not in terror, but the same way one would scream on a rollercoaster. Then I heard Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki screaming " Toph! Toph!" It ended up that I was heading straight toward traffic. I started screaming for real then, just before I went flying off the curb, Aang caught up with me and grabbed the handlebars and pulled me on the curb. He pulled me out of the wheelchair sobbing "oh Toph, I'm so sorry. How can I be so stupid? I'm an idiot and you are a beautiful comic genius. You are so awesome and can easily kick my ass…"

{I did not say that!}

Shut up Aang anyway, my due date is coming up, and I'm getting kind of nervous. I'm going to be pushing a baby out of my pee hole, that's pretty intense stuff. Anyway, that being said, this might be my very last blog. In that case….

Toph out! I wont miss any of you and want you out of my life. Ha HA! HA HA!

Aang's blog

Hey!

{Yo}

Me and Sokka here and we decided to prank call a bunch of random people.

{First up, the Chinese delivery guy}

[Hello]

Hi we were wondering if we could get an order of Orange Chicken with Chow Mien and a side of butt cakes.

[Sorry, we're all out of the butt cakes]

When will you be able to get them by?

[Not until next week]

Do you have any poo patties?

[Yes, how many orders would you like/]

{As many as you have}

[Address?]

Umm, just bring it to the McHenry dorm building at Marquette.

[Okay we will be there in about thirty minutes](Hangs up phone)

!

{Oh my god that was brilliant}

Ha-ha they actually have butt cakes and poo patties.

{Classic Aang, classic}

Okay hoe about Mo's pub next

{Okay}(Dials number)

[Hello]

{hi, I was wondering if it were possible to talk to Buddy Tur}

[Let me check… Buddy Tur! Butty Tur! Has anyone seen butt eater? Sorry no butt eater here]

I also need to speak with Bob Bates.

{Bob Bates?}

Yes Mr. Bob Bates

{Is Mr. Bob Bates here? Mr. Bates? Anyone named Mr. Bates? Sorry he's not here either}

How about Mr. Tits

{Mr. Tits? Hey wait a minute… If you kids call this place again I'll call the police…} (hangs up phone)

Hahahaha! Well, that's always fun.

Anyway, if we continue this for too long we can get into a lot of trouble that neither of us can afford.

(Insert door knock here) {Hi, Mr.… Sokka? Your Chinese food is here"}

[Time for some butt cakes]

Aang out

* * *

><p>if you dont get aang and sokka's jokes say the names outloud, then you'll get them<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

no questions today. this being the last blog i made it freaking intense. and funny. a big katara/toph fight is coming up.

next chapter is the delivery, which i'm in the middle of writing, so be Prepared.

* * *

><p>Tophs's blog ?<p>

Hey guys. Lets keep it at this, I have about five exams tomorrow, but I can't wrap my mind around studying and relistening to endless lectures over and over again, So I once again decided to procrastinate and blog out of boredom. Well truth be told Katara was supposed to be here to tutor me about 20 minutes ago and she still hasn't….

{Toph!}

Forget what I just said, It's about time.

{Okay, I'm really, really sorry that I'm Late, but I have a good excuse for it.}

And that would be…

{I might be pregnant}

ha-ha sure make fun of little blind preggers.

{ Toph I'm serious… remember thanksgiving}

Yeah… Oh right…God that was awkward

{ you know it wasn't our first time.}

Yeah, sure, everyone knows you guys lost your virginity years ago.

{ well, we accidentally forgot to use protection this time.}

But you're on the pill, right?

{well yeah, but it can fail sometimes}

I'm sure you'll be fine. I've never seen the need to take the pill. When I… was impregnated it was my first time and we were too wasted to even think. It's probably just… late.

{I guess… Thanks Toph}

No problem, so who did you talk to.

{Well, other than you, Zuko}

Ha! And how did he react.

{I don't really know. He was at work when I called him, and when I told him... the call ended. I think he passed out.}

Well I wouldn't blame him. His dad is nuts and abused him. Quite honestly, I don't think the whole " Firework accident" was an accident at all.

{Toph…!}

I'm just stating my opinion.

{no one asked for your opinion}

No one said I couldn't give one.

{ Ugh! You're just so irritating}

Why thank you Sugar Queen.

{ What did you call me?}

I think you might want to check your pants, I think you finally got your period.

{ I could slap you}

But you won't cuz you're too much of a priss to do anything about it.

{ you little…}

Little what?

{… meany}

Ha! You're just as pathetic as Twinkle Toes!

{Twinkle who know?"}

Aang, Dumbass.

{Ugh, how about you study one your own. I can't be in the same room as you at the moment.}

Yeah, Just keep walking Sweetness.

Oh crap did I just record all of that? SCORE! TOPH 27 Katara 0

Haha yeah :D

Aang

Holy CRAP KATARA"S PREGNANT?

And yes Toph you are a very good debater. In fact, you should be a lawyer. Which brings me to the good news. I decided on my degree. I'm going to be a video game designer. Toph called me a dork and punched me in the arm, but I'm going to be SUCCESSFUL! :D! As you can tell I am very satisfied with the direction my life is heading. And no Toph, not to hell.

Okay if you're wondering what the bad news is… Azula got a Shotgun. Well, her birthday was two days ago and of course her dad got her the thing she wanted the most… which would also be the same thing that you shouldn't give her.

BACKSTORY TIME :D

Okay, last year, she got a defilberator. Why? I have no idea. How. I still have no idea. Well it was before Zuko moved out and I visited his house over Winter Break. Azula made it very clear that she does not like me. She walked up behind me, with her defilberator all warmed up and electrocuted me. My heart stopped for two whole minutes and Zuko, being the only one that cared for my well being, rushed me to the hospital. I COULD HAVE DIED! I spent two weeks there recovering. I'm fine now, but I have this huge and rather unpleasant scar on my back.

This time it was so much worse.

Azula

Shot

Zuko

!

yeah, Sokka and I were at a basketball game, you know shirtless with **GO EAGLES! **written across our chest and war paint on our faces, the manly stuff, and we found zuko dumped in our dorm room, unconscious, naked, laying face down. Well the bullet didn't go right through him and he was shot in the chest. Naturally, at first we thought he was drunk and passed out in our dorm room, so we did the right thing in that situation and stood there pointed our fingers at him and laughed, joking about how hungover and embarrassed he is going to be tomorrow. Then Sokka noticed all the blood which we were oblivious to at first and started freaking out. We rolled him over and checked for a pulse ( thank god he had one) and called an ambulance. Ends up Azula missed her mark and missed all of the vital organs. So the wound it's self wasn't fatal, but he could have bled to death.

So when did this happen you may ask. Ironically, he was shot when Toph was writing her blog ( ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^) we found him just an hour later.

Yeah we were freaking out.

Well that's all folks


	15. Chapter 15

Toph's blog.

One week till winter break!I'm bored so I'm just going to answer some questions

All of these are from KeniKitten

[Kitty!]

shut up aang

Has Toph decided to keep the baby?

Uh I'm still not sure. I'll probably end up keeping it but who knows.

How did Azula get into the dorms if everybody knows she's insane?

I heard two rumors about it

First she forged a student id and walked right though the front door

Second she climbed in his bedroom window.

We really don't know, but she's in prison now and zuko is recovering so all's good

If you do keep the baby, where will you two live?

Like we said, we cant really afford our own place without the support of our parents. We'll probably stay at Gyatso's until aang and I could get a good enough paying job and we can afford to rent our own place or something. But there is no way I'm living with my parents. that's a road that I don't want to travel down again

Toph, why do you hate facial hair?

I don't really know. I guess its just the thought of growing hair of your face sends shivers down my spine. Even the thought of eyebrows freak me out (a little)

* * *

><p>sort of a filler chapter. sorry to disappoint.<p>

i'm going to upload the delivery asap. i'm putting alot of focus though into keep holding on. i don't know whether or not i'm going to finish the monster within


	16. THE DELIVERY!

aha! the moment you have all been waiting for is here! I is time for the delivery!

* * *

><p>Aang boredly tapped his pencil on his desk. Other students hastily scribbled notes but he couldn't be bothered to. He had better things to worry about. Zuko just got out of the hospital, and the fact that he was going to his girlfriend's parent's house for Christmas worried him furthermore. He glanced at his laptop, which was recording the lecture on garage band for later. <em>Lao's going to KILL me.<em> he though over and over again. He knew it was true. He _was_ going to propose to her over Christmas dinner. He had to, or he was gerenteed that he would wimp out later. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He whipped it out and tapped on the message icon in the top corner.

Message received: Sunday December 21st, 2011

At 1:43 pm

From Sokka

meet me in front of McCormick asap. It's time

Aang's lunch churned violently in his stomach as he shut down his computer, stuffed it, along with his text books, notebooks, and pencil case. Standing, he slung it over his shoulder and ran out of the lecture hall. He sprinted down several blocks, passed curious and angry pedestrians and almost got hit by a car. When he got to the dorm building, he immediately recognized Sokka's obnoxious electric blue car threw open the trunk, shoved aside Sokka's hockey gear that cluttered the car, and threw in his backpack. He slammed the trunk shut, and seeing Suki in the passenger's seat, he hopped in the back.

" Hey Buddy!" Sokka flashed his goofy smile at his best friend

" Oh god!" Aang said breathlessly, clutching his short brown hair, " I'm going to be a dad"

" I know!" Suki said, " Isn't that great!"

" It's freaky" Aang almost screamed

" Jeez" Sokka said coolly " relax"

" Hit… Hit the gas" Aang screamed in agrivation.

" Okay," Sokka said surrendering " okay, gay…"

" Can you please stop making references from movies" Suki begged

" I can make references if I want to make references" Sokka claimed. Their argument carried on throughout the ride to the hospital. Aang spent the ride sitting in the backseat, head in hands, his fingers raking over his scalp. Every bump they passed over nauseated Aang more and more, every turn made his stomach lurch and his head pound. He barely noticed when they arrived, and Sokka had to yank him out of the car and slap him out of his daze.

" Aang," Yelled Sokka at the shocked and dazed boy, " We're here. Get your ass in gear."

" I'm going to be someone's dad," Aang muttered to himself for the millionth time.

" Of Course you are," Sokka wrapped his arm affectionately around his best friend, " I mean think about it: at the end of today, we'll have a mini Aang (or Toph) running around… And of course I'm going to be an uncle, and you're going to be a dad and a fiancé…. You have the ring right?"

Aang pulled the box out of his pocket and showed it to his best friend.

" Good," continued Sokka as he took notice in the ring, " Now go get her" Aang checked into the front desk, and while sweating buckets ran to the elevator. After pushing the button a doezen times, he stepped in with his two friends and slumped down on the floor.

" What's wrong?" asked Suki,

" My head is hurting the shit out of me"

" Aang," she said calmly, " you're thinking about this too much. You have to calm down or while she gives birth, you're going to freak out and end up doing something stupid. Just take a deep breath and you'll be okay" Aang followed her lead, and found himself somewhat more relaxed. The elevaor dinged and they reached their floor, and they raced out of the elevator to the room the secretary instructed them to .

" watch it" a Docter yelled as Sokka pushed past him.

" Sorry!' Sokka answered. The three burst through the doorm

" Toph!' aang addressed his girlfriend " I'm here" She answered with a scream of agony.

" You're dong great" Katara said to her. Aang recoiled as he saw the little white head oming out of her. A thud sounded under all of the chaos as Sokka dropped to the floor and lay there unconsciously.

" I got him" Suki said as she dragged her boyfriend out of the room.

" Push" a nurse calmly said to her as toph let out another scream. Aang ran over to her and squeezed her hand lightly, only for her to nearly crush his in her agonized grip. "I'm here Toph " he whispered to her

" not that it makes much of a difference" she screamed.

" The baby's out" One of the doctors said showing us the bloody child.

" no it's not!" Toph screamed, still in agony. The Doctor looked down at her frowned then responded

"You're right, there's another one" Aang felt his heart skip a beat then race a miliion miles an hour as his stomach lurched to his throat.

" Twins!" his voice squeaked. His head started to feel heavy and his vision blurred. He blinked a few times to clear his head and looked at Toph. Her face was red, and her hair was wet with sweat. Her hand squeezed his even harder, that he heard a crack, and a world of pain exploded throughout his arm.

" Agh!" he screamed, " Aw shit! Oh God my hand" Glacing at my hand, I noticed that where the break was, it had turned black and blue. My fingers turned red. "Damnit Toph! You broke my hand"

" damnit aang" she screamed back " I have a person coming out of me" She released my hand, and he pulled away. One of the nursed grabbed his good hand and dragged out of the room, into the elevator, and pressed the button for the level below us.

" where are we going" aang asked

" to get you're hand x-rayed" She said indifferently. She looked like she was fifty, with dark hair, and several gray streakes. Her scrubs were lavender, but she smelled heavily of cigerette smoke and catnip.

Within half an hour, He had a bright orange cast embracing his hand and wrist and was heading back up to toph he found her in a recovery room.

" Hey" He said softly knocking on the door with his good hand. " you okay?"

" Who would have known?" she said breathlessly " one of the babies had been hiding behind the other the entire time.:

" and they never detected it?'

" apparently not" She smiled " sorry about you're hand" she smiled deviously

" Hey" he shrugged, " it's really no problem." He hesitated " I have a very important question to ask you…"

" Looks like I'm going to be a monkey's uncle!" Sokka burst through the door yelling. Taking notice in his cast , he asked " what happened to your hand?"

" Toph broke it" Aang responded hastily " now will you get out?"

" Oh, right… that…. Good luck buddy!" Sokka gave him the thumbs up and dashed out of the room.

" the IQ of that boy" toph shook her head

" I know" Aang agreed

" You were saying" Toph yawned

" Um," Aang thought, " oh right. I know that it would be difficult for you to raise these children on your own. It would be difficult for any single mother. What I wanted to ask you… Well something I wanted to ask you before all of this happened…" _Damnit Aang just ask her already_ he thought to himself " Toph Bei Fong, I have never met a woman quite like you. Of all of the girls that I dated… which now that I think about it was a lot of girls…You are the most confident, the most beautiful, and the most perfect girl I have ever me…Toph Bei Fong, Will you marry me?"

" my god" She said flatly, " someone get me a docter because I believe I just had a flat line." She stared at him in disbelief, and he could see the gears turning in her head. " marry you" she whispered " Aang, honestly, you're the first boy I've dated. A lot of Guys mad fun of me just because I was blind. They thought I was weak and stupid. But you were the only one who thought that I wasn't. you understood who I was, and a lot of times, you actually forgot that I was blind. But…." I lean in closer to her "…what does that mean…?" I interrupted her as my lips touched hers. " I'll marry you" she muttered pulling away.

" What?" aang asked stupidly

" you're clueless twinkletoes" She laughed, and ruffled his hair, remembering the proposal, aang blushed.

"Oh," he smiled " right, I forgot to give you this." he grabbed the box out of his pocket and opened it for her to see the ring. " Do you like it?'

" yeah" she smiled " I can _see_ how beautiful it is!"

" oh," aang said his face turning red with embarrassment

toph picked it up, and awkwardly squeezed It over her thick fingers. Content that it fit, she hugged Aang. " looks like we're engaged" she whisperd

" Yeah Aang agreed, looks like it.

* * *

><p>i know what you're all thinking: "omfg, is this the end of a little bit of taang? but so many questions have not been answered.<p>

ex.

1. is katara pregnant?

2. what did they name their kids?

3 What was their wedding like

4 Is sokka's IQ really that low?

alas this isnt the last chapter.

but i do have a survey

should i start another one for katara's blog? give answer and reason.

gracias Chicos y Chicas


	17. Chapter 17

Toph's blog

Oh my fucking god! I haven't slept in ages. I also haven't blogged in ages but that's beside the point.

Iwa and Hikari (don't ask, aang loves anime) have kept all three of us (Aang, Gyatso, and I) up all night for the past two weeks. I've barely slept since I left the hospitol. Aang and I are basically failing all our classes because we're too exhausted to think, and to make matters worse, aang has started to loose his mind over this. he literally hallucinates. He thought that appa and momo were samuri warriors, I mean what the fuck? As for me, I'm cranky. Really really cranky. Crankier than Sokka when he goes three hours without eating. (how is that boy not fat?)

I hope karma catches up with these two babies, because I cant take much more of this.

Well, they're asleep now, I should probably get some Zzz's my self.

Night!

Aang's blog

Wow toph, way to make it sound like we're terrible parents.

But it has been pretty exhausting. Why did we have to keep the babies?

NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I MEAN I LOVE THEM TO BITS… BUT THEIR DRIVING ME FUCKING INSANE! I JUST FUCKING SWORE! IT TAKES A LOT TO MAKE ME SWEAR!

I should take a nap, but Toph missed out on a few important details.

First of all, the major news is that now, katara's pregnant, and Sokka basically wranged zukos neck. It was very violent.

I mean, remember back in December when azula shot zuko? Yeah, even though he recovered, he's back in the hospitol because of Sokka. Lets just say, Sokka has a good arm… but Katara really isn't happy.

Second, even though it REALLY doesn't sound like it at the moment, Toph and I REALLY love our kids. They're just so beautiful! Yes, toph let me name them. I WAS thinking jasmine, but since there were two of them we decided to go with Iwasawa and Hikari. We cally Iwasawa Iwa, kiwi, or Iwi for short, and toph came up with the idea of calling hikari hicky….

I don't know how to respond to that….

Last but not least. I proposed! I now have a broken hand and a fiancé. Our wedding is going to be in march, a year after our children were conceived. That was also Toph's idea.

Any way, Toph and I agreed to do FAQ's again, and since we're now posting our blog on two different sites ( and ), we'll take questions from both and post them all together right here, whatever website you're reading this on.


	18. Chapter 18

hey, guess what. i posted a new one...and no body asked questions last time. Oh well.

this is the second to last one. expect the last one soon

* * *

><p>Toph's Katara's blog<p>

I fucking hate my life so fucking much! Just when I started to accept it, even love this child, its taken away! Its gone! For good!

I haven't slept in days. As upset as I am, I think its killing Zuko even more than its killing me.

I actually thought that I'd be good at this maternal stuff, and then I just killed my child.

Yeah, I had a miscarriage. And I fucking hate this world and all who inhabit it.

I needed to rant, so I invaded Toph's blog.

Sorry if people thought that Toph and Aang accidentally killed their kids. Iwa and Hikari are doing pretty well.

Toph wanted me to mention that between family and school and all the other shit that's going on in her life, she won't be posting in a while.

Zuko says that I need therepy, and that cutting my wrists is stupid and childish, but the scars on his own say a lot about his childhood.

He only stopped recently.

God, I've never been this angsty before.

My life is just depressing.

Aang

….

Katara cuts herself?

Explains how much I've been paying attention lately.

Well so all's good here….i guess….

Except that thing with kay-tay…which sucks, I guess.

I've been pretty lazy lately. Toph dropped out of school for now. She had a nervous breakdown a few weeks ago because she couldn't keep up with everything,

She said she'll go back sooner or later though


	19. Iwa and Hikari

The BLOG

I: what is this

H: I dunno click on it.

I: are we recording?

H: I…. I don't know.

I: Hi people of the world, I'm Iwa!

H: and I'm Hiki

I: stop calling yourself that dumbass

H: that's what mom always calls me

I; do you even know what that is?

H: as a matter of fact I do

**R: would you guys shut up!**

H: Lighten up Razu, we're just messing around.

**R; what are you guys doing anyway**

H: we found this old blog from when our parents were in collage and decided to write one of our own. You know you're mom thought she had a miscarriage?  
>R: <strong>I was born very very sick because of some genetic deformation or something<strong>

I; you're mom told you that

**R: no my dad did**

H: Razu, You're family is weird

**R: Yeah, have you met my aunt**

I: You've visited her in prison

**R: Yeah lets go with that**

I: Soooo anyway… what the hell are you supposed to blog about anyway.

**R: just tell them about yourself. **

I: Okay. So I'm Iwasawa Damachi, and I like…

H: Girls?

I: well yes… I do find girls attractive. So I'm 5'4 and I have light brown hair like my dad, but I have a somewhat asian complexion like my mom, but I look a lot more like my dad

H: I'm hikari Damachi, and I have blackish hair and greenish eyes like my mom. Plus a very aisian appearance

**R; in short, she and her mom are near identical**

H: haha, yeah we are. Whenever I say I have a twin, people always think its my mom. But no, its Iwa

I: we're ferternal

H: but in a way, our personalities are different. A lot of people say that I have my dad's personality, and Iwa has my mom's.

**R: they say it cuz its true. **

I: you're turn Razu. 

**R: do I have to…**

I: Yes.

**R: I swear to…. Okay so I'm Razu, and I look like my dad. There**

H: but you didn't talk about your eyes… or your cute little scar.

**R: for the love of… Fine I'll tell them. I have One blue eye, and one gold eye, so I look pretty stupid most of the time….**

I: you look pretty stupid all the time

**R: shuddup! And I got into a little fight with this douchebag and he gave me this goddamn scar over my blue eye…. It is my blue eye right?**

H: yup!

**R: okay so I also have a younger sister named Zika, and she inherited mom's native American appearance, when I inherited my dads Japanese appearance. **

I: okay so that we're clear. My mom's family is Chinese, my dad's family is latino or something

H: he's Italian

I: same difference. Zuko's family is Japanese, and Katara's family is Eskimo 

_M: And My mom's irish!_

**R: Miso, where the hell did you come from**

_M: Suki McGinty and Sokka Tamaha_

**R: I thought you were with Zika**

_M: She got boring, wucha guys doin'_

**R: writing a blog**

_M: um…okay, bye_

H: join us it's fun!

_M: I'll pass. _

H: suit your self.

**R: that was my cousin, Miso, she's an annoying bitch. **

_M: heard that_

**R: nobody cares!**

H: well our parents will be home soon, so we better finish up and stuff

I: Byyyyyyeeee!

H: See Yeah!

**R: whatever**

_M: don't smoke weed. Its bad for you!_

* * *

><p><em>well thats the end of it <em>

_i guess. dont worry i'm gonna be starting an fma fic soon called Letters in the Gate_

_i'll let you try to decipher what its about_

_i'mna also upload a fma alt. ending_


End file.
